The Great Escape!
by KremZen
Summary: Amu and Tadase are on a date at a secret hideout for Easter. Before Amu finds out, she gets separated from Tadase and into a cell with...IKKUTTOOOOOO :D So yeah.
1. Clothing Disasters and a Difficult Chara

**A/N: Yo. This is my first fanfiction seriously guys tell me if it sucks or not I can take the heat XD so yeah. Please R&R :D**

**Amu Pov:**

I can't believe this.

Today, Tadase asked me out on a date!! He told me to dress up fancy so I think it's going to be a fancy restaurant, or a place where we can dance under the moon (A/N: Or a secret undercover Easter Hideout XD). I had a little trouble picking an outfit out though.

I mean seriously. I wasn't going to wear my school uniform.

Or something too casual.

What if I get something too fancy?

Or what if I get something that's not dressy at all?

"Amu-chi, what's wrong your face is all red and sweaty."

I blushed a million shades of pink. The only thing worse than having to worry about my outfit was Ran commenting on my body functions.

"Sorry Ran, I'm just super worried. I can't find an outfit."

"Well, I mean you do have another chara besides me Amu."

"YEAH WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!!" Miki yelled.

"Hehe. Right. *sweat drop* Can you make me an outfit Miki?"

"Hmm…What's the magic word?"

I grabbed Miki by the neck. "LISTEN YOU!!! WON'T YOU MAKE ME A FRICKEN OUTFIT !!!! Please?" I smiled angelically.

Miki struggled under my grip. "*cough* FINE!!!!"

I freed Miki. She gave me the evil eye, then set to work.

Miki drew a design of a sleeveless black dress with a V-neck that went down about 5 inches, and the length of the dress stopped at my knee.

Suu marveled at the sketch. "Ooo! I can help make it desu!"

Suu and I walked into my parents room and got my mother's sewing box. Then all 3 of my charas went to work. Suu threaded the dress, while Miki guided her, and Ran cheered them to make it faster. In 15 minutes the stunning dress was hanging on me, and I loved it.

"Thanks you guys, I love it!!" I checked the time on my alarm clock. "7:03!! I'M LATE I'M LATE!!!" I scrambled for my keys and flew out the door.

**A/N: THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!! Please R&R This was just a little preview, the chapters will be much longer after this. Thanks for reading you guys own. XD**


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: YAY YOU MADE IT TO THE SECOND CHAPTER *kazoo* Ok guys thanks for sticking with me here I know the title and the summary sound lame but the summary wouldn't let me use what I wanted to use .!! This ties into the summary more. PLEASE R&R GUYS YOU ARE SPECIALLL :D (and thanks for that correction Kotobuki ^.^) And sorry for not updating soon, I got grounded for getting a B in English (no I'm not asian. A lot of other nationalities though o:) YOU GUYS GET AN EXTRA SPECIALL 2 CHAPS D:!!!!**

**Tadase POV:**

*Flashback*

"_So this is the plan. You take Hinamori to Café de la France for a "date", we lock down and separate you. You get inside the room with a guard. The guard will give you your cash, and you will be escorted out of the restaurant, telling no one about this. Are we clear Mr. Hotori?"_

"_Yes, but what if she escapes? What do I tell her?"_

"_We will worry about that Mr. Hotori. Any more questions?"_

"_No."_

"_Good. Now hurry. You don't want to be late to your date."_

"_Yes, thank you."_

*End of Flashback*

I shuffled my feet back and forth. I was being a bit anxious. I checked my watch 5 or 6 seconds ago, but I checked again. 7:03. Damn. Where is she?

**Amu POV:**

"Where is the bus??? I can't get to the park Tadase-kun told me to meet him at if the bus doesn't come!!" I shouted to myself. I didn't care if other people stared at me. I thought for a moment. What if the bus doesn't run this late? I checked the clock on a building complex. 7:10.

"CRAP!!!" I screamed. I unbuckled my mom's peep-toe platform shoes and darted off in the direction I wanted to run to. It took me 15 minutes to reach 2 blocks away from the park. I skidded to a stop when I saw a familiar tall figure in the street.

"Kukai?" I asked as I approached the man.

"HEY HINAMORI!!" He ruffled my hair. I slapped his hand off. "Jee, what's wrong with you?" He said in a pouting tone. Boys and hair. I just don't understand.

"What's wrong with me?? The question is what are you doing here?" I demanded. I've never seen Kukai out on the street at a time like this. He'd usually be scarfing down large quantities of ramen right now.

"Err. Well. I was just going to go on a date." He replied sheepishly. I stopped to think of who would go on a date with Kukai. I gave up.

"With..?" I asked.

As I asked that a slender figure approached Kukai and I around the corner.

"Hey Kukai." Utau said.

I stared skeptically at Kukai and he stared at me like a puppy who just found a stash of treats. I hesitated, then asked, "You..Utau..DAAATEEEE?"

Kukai and Utau exchanged confused glances and Utau replied, "Mhmm."

Then I remembered how I met Kukai here. I grabbed Kukai's wrist and checked his watch. I cursed under my breath.

"Uhh Kukai, Utau, I'm afraid I have to leave." Then I started to sprint toward the direction of the park.

**Tadase POV:**

"Where is she?" I muttered. I looked at my watch: 7:30. I sighed. "30 minutes late? Maybe my watch is wrong."

"Or maybe you're being a big jerk."

"Kiseki, I told you not to follow me."

"Tadase, I'm worried about you, ever since you went to Easter's company and talked to that lady..well you just haven't been Tadase anymore. You're acting rude to your mother."

"Kiseki my mother is a terrible person. Why should I treat her any better than she treats me?" **(A/N: If you've read the manga you would know what I mean, in the anime she isn't mean at all though D:)**

"Whatever Tadase."

I was worried about Kiseki. I knew I wasn't acting normal, and I know my mom doesn't really deserve my attitude. Sometimes it worries me that I soon might lo-.

"Hi Tadase!!!!" Amu yelled.

I turned and smiled at her. I hope I wasn't glaring at how late she was.

"Hello Amu-koi." I kissed her hand. She blushed madly. Then I interrupted her stay in Tadase World.

"So are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Y-yeah" Stuttering. She must really like me. What will I tell Suki?

"Alright then, let's go." I grabbed her hand and headed for the restaurant. I hope they would understand. _"Yeah I'm sorry. My girlfriend apparently forgot we had a date and she came thirty minutes late. Is our table ready?" _I smacked myself mentally.

**Ikuto POV:**

So let me get this straight. I go to a diner. Someone from Easter comes and randomly sits at my table and pays for my food. Then takes me to this restaurant and traps me in a cell. Well. This really sucks.

I would crave for any company right now. I've been here for 2 days. Even Yoru's "Nya" would cheer me up a little bit. Come to think of it, Tadase might give me a little vitality. I haven't seen Amu in a while. Why do I even bother? She spends all her time with Kiddy King. Whatever.

"Can I have any food?" I asked. I knew the guys would hear me. The room was so huge it would echo a few times.

The door opened. A half of a piece of salmon was passed to me by a man in a hooded jacket.

"Eat up kitty." The man wailed from laughter. To be honest, that was terribly original.

"Yeah yeah." I muttered. The hoodlum managed to open the door without falling over from laughing. I stared at the salmon, mostly pondering it. Damn, I hope I get out of here soon.

**A/N: So again please R&R Thanks guys I love you like I love my pet goldfish Larry. Actually I don't have a pet goldfish, and I wouldn't name him Larry but still ILY!!!! 33333333333333 Thanks peach out**


	3. Sometimes, Revenge is the Answer

**A/N: Yay extra chapter for extra awesome people who read my storyyyy :D **

**R&R. My birthday is tomoz. Get me a gift plawks. And I THANK MY FRIEND ALONDRA SO EFFING MUCH BECAUSE SHE FINALLY HELPED ME GET THESE CHAPTERS UP. AND I KNOW I JUST SCREWED UP PUTTING THE SECOND CHAPTER AGAIN. DON'T HATE D:**

**Amu's POV: **

I walked inside the restaurant with Tadase. He brought me to a desk where he talked to one of the waiters. The waiter seemed a bit agitated with Tadase. I blushed and looked down in embarrassment. Why didn't I leave earlier?

Finally, after 10 minutes of arguing, the waiter led us to our private booth and set some menus down with a bit of aggressiveness and trudged off. I sat down and picked up the menu. A few minutes passed with silence. I couldn't decide whether that was because I couldn't think of anything to start a conversation with, or the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach from the waiter. I sensed bad mojo **(A/N: haha I love that word I just had to put it in .) **coming from that guy. Maybe it'll pa-

"Have you decided Hinamori-san?"

Crap, I was too busy thinking to order something. I quickly snapped a view at the menu.

"The uh.." I checked again. "Escargot."

Tadase looked at me a little strange. My eyes drifted under the description: _Sautéed Snails with olive oil and garlic sauce. _The pit in my stomach got a bit deeper. I played a smile on my face to look like I actually knew a damn of what Escargot was.

"Interesting." Tadase commented.

"What are you ordering?" I asked.

"The Spaghetti ala Carbonara."

"Ah, sounds great." Anything sounds better than sautéed snails when you think about it.

More silence continued. The pit in my stomach started to flip. This was a very awkward date.

Then the waitress came ba-...WAITRESS? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHER GUY. Issues? **(A/N: BAADD MOJOOO)**

"Have you decided on what you're having this evening?" she asked, looking straight at TA-DA-SE. My fist balled up.

Tadase nodded to me, then the waitress actually acknowledged my existence, reluctantly. She sharply but in a sneery sort of way asked me, "What can I get you this evening, maam?"

Maam. Isn't that what you call a woman over 30? My other fist clenched.

"I'll have the Escargot please." I said gritting my teeth. Tadase seemed to notice and sweat dropped.

She wrote that down quickly, not taking a second look at me. I made enemies already, we hadn't even been at the restaurant for 15 minutes. The waitress turned to Tadase. "And for you?" Her eyes sparkled. I felt like Tadase's presence was keeping me from hurtling my body at full force on her.

"Could I get the Spaghetti ala Carbonara please?"

"Sure thing hun." The waitress replied. She gawked at me before writing it down on her notepad. I resisted the urge to shove her notebook up her ass.

"And anything to drink for you sir?" She looked at me and smirked. My lip twitched with anger. The thoughts in my head kept repeating: _Cool and Spicy Cool and Spicy Cool and Spicy!!!_

"Could I get some ice water maam?" I hissed at her. She gave me the stink eye while I shot the evil eye at her. Then she turned to Tadase.

"Anything for you?" she asked.

"A coke please."

"Mm, sure. Cokes are my favorite soda." She smiled angelically at him. I had to use all my willpower to not ask, "Oh really? Well my favorite soda is a can of whoop ass."

"Ok, I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Don't hurry." I muttered.

**Tadase's POV:**

Great idea Tadase. Bring your date to a restaurant ran by Easter and the waitress treats you like her pillow boyfriend. Epic mental smack.

Whatever. Maybe if I'm lucky she won't come back before Amu needs to use the restroom. Epic evil mental laugh.

**Amu's POV:**

I had this sudden urge of going to the bathroom. I leaned over to Tadase and asked, "Do they have restrooms here?"

Wow. That was a stupid question. There hasn't been one place in my life that didn't have a bathroom. Except on the road trip Mt. Fuji. I shuddered at the thought of peeing in a bush again.

"Yeah down there, through the hallway and on your right." He said.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." I silently hoped that I would miss an encounter with our waitress. I hoped too late. As I passed a hallway, cold, bony hands tapped on my shoulder twice. I turned around to see the snob nosed anorexic waitress with a huge evil smirk on her face.

"Lost?" She taunted. I turned around and started walking through the hallway again. I guess the waitress gave up on trying to annoy me, because I didn't hear anyone else.

I found the bathrooms and went inside. I was about to open a stall when a lady came up to me and asked, "Do you work here?"

DO I LOOK LIKE I WORK HERE LADY, I wanted to shout at her. But instead I politely answered, "No, but there's a waitress in the hallway if you would like to ask her a question."

She smiled at me, "Arigatou miss."

I turned around again and felt something pierce into my neck a half a second later. My scream was muffled by a hand pulled around my mouth. I tried to react, but my mind was all scrambled with all these words. To illustrate, let me show you what it was like: "Cool and Spicy! GET OFF ME!!! GROIN KICK!!! BITE HIS HAND!!! EEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!! KICK KICK KICK KICK!!!!" All screaming at me at once.

I started to feel weaker by the second, slowly and slowly, my mind shut down and the last memory I could recall were gunshots and my head slamming down on the cool bathroom tiles. My fingers grew numb. My lips trembled and my feet curled up against my waist.

"Help" I managed to croak until I fell into slumber…

**A/N: CLIFF HANGGEEEERRRRR 3333333333 OK PLEASE R&R TELL ME IF IT SUCKED OR ROCKED OR "EEHH.."D. THANKS GUYS YOU REALLY ARE AWESOME. I JUST GOT UNGROUNDED :] .…GUESS I'LL WORK ON THE 4 CHAP, WHICH WILL REVEALL….IKUTOOOOOOOOOOO 3333333333333 YES CHAPTER 4 WILL TIE INTO THE STORY MORE. SO AMUTO CRAVERS OUT THERE, GET READY FOR THE FEAST.**


	4. Doubts

**A/N: OKKK CHAPTER 4, INSIGHTING A BIT OF WHY TADASE ASKED HER OUT, AND GIVING MORE DETAILS BY REQUEST. BTW, IF YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE SOME THINGS IN MY STORY, JUST GO AHEAD AND TELL ME AND I'LL TRY TO FIT IT IN. AFTER ALL, YOU GUYS ARE MY INSPIRATION D: (cheesy.) OK PLEASE R&R YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE ;] AND SORREH I DIDN'T UPDATE A BIT SOONER, MY SCHEDULE IS SERIOUSLY ON THE VERGE OF DESTROYING ME x.x I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER. D:**

**Amu's POV:**

Death is sort of peaceful…

Well, not exactly. When I fell to the floor, I felt like someone was kicking my dead body to make sure I wasn't alive or something. Then, I felt like I was being lifted into heaven by some angel or a cloud. It was a bit serene after that, until my little daydream of a cloud threw me onto a freezing metal ramp that I could have sworn broke a few of my ribs. Was this really heaven, or my eternal damnation?

Whatever it was, I tried not to think about it. My soul tried to keep my body from turning numb, but it certainly wasn't easy. Pain filled my chest and started to travel down my spine toward my feet. I felt like I was shaking, but I couldn't be sure it was me shaking myself, or something else trying to give CPR to my lifeless body. I tried to struggle but the object kept poking me in different places, I guess trying to search for a pulse.

_Give up. _I told the person. _I'm long gone._

The person kept poking me, then trying to pull me across the ramp, which was extremely painful considering the condition my ribs were in. I tried to find my strength to keep this…I wasn't entirely sure what it was...but trying to get it off of me. Think of it this way: You are trying to enjoy your stay in a nice hotel. You're on a bed, and someone suddenly appears in front of you and starts poking your body. You try to make them stop but when you reach for your hands, they're chained to a body rack. Then they try pulling you off the body rack with your hands tied up. I've got to say, that's a pitiful attempt.

After I was pulled for God knows how long, the upper half of my body was jerked up onto a lovely silk blanket, that felt like it was weaved from warmth. My body started to get it's feeling back, and my legs curled up toward the blanket, receiving all of its loveliness. I then realized, I wasn't dead. My body was warm. A soft thump in my chest proved that I was no longer dead, if I ever was. My eyelids were weightless, and my dress was still attached to me.

I thought twice about opening my eyes. I thought about the pros and cons. If I opened my eyes and realized I was dead and in hell, that would lower my self-esteem and would extremely suck. But, if I opened them and I was alive…it depends what I saw first. The point was, I was going to open my eyes.

I carefully counted to three, and they gradually rose. At first, I didn't know what to make of it. I was in this room, that looked like a giant metal laboratory, minus the scientific tables, chairs, computers, experiments, etc. Just a blank canvas of a room, except lined with some sort of metal. Then I realized I was probably in hell. My eyes drifted to my side, and looked at my dress that was drenched in velvet ruby blood. I would have screamed right about now, but the thing next to the blood prevented me from doing so.

I saw arms.

My eyes trailed the arm, which was drenched in blood as well.

I saw a shoulder.

I saw a neck.

Then, I saw…

I saw…

The perverted cat.

Yeah, I was definitely in hell.

At first, I didn't know what to say. Ikuto just stared at me like I was some murder victim, which I kind of was. I stared back, and for the first 20 seconds of my realization were complete silence and an awkward staring contest. Then I opened my mouth and spoke some really stupid words.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Ikuto stared.

I stared.

He stared back.

I got frustrated.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IKUTO?"

He seemed to hesitate, then spoke.

"Nothing."

I really wanted to scream. NOTHING??!?!?! HOW COULD HE BE DOING NOTHING!??!?! DID HE DRAG ME HOME OR SOMETHING?? HE MUST HAVE KIDNAPPED ME!!! OH CRAP I'M GOING TO DIE NOW. I WON'T EVEN GET TO SAY GOODBYE TO AMI OR RA-

"You do realize a few of your ribs are broken, right?"

As if his words were coated with some kind of pixie dust, pain shot into my chest and my breathing started pushing high-speed. All I could see was blood. My hands were coated with the liquid, and it ran up my arm like I had just committed a homicide.

My whole body started to fade into numbness again. Not this crap again. I felt like I was having a weightlifting contest with my eyelids, but they triumphed and I collapsed into the arms of my perverted roomie.

_Well_. I thought. _At least I'm not dead._

I knew I was asleep for a while. I knew Ikuto was holding me. And I knew I was in some serious trouble. Quite frankly, the second one scared me the most. I battled against my slumber, but trying to wake myself up was nearly impossible. Then I thought of something. I can use my hands to wake me up. The only problem was that I was numb all over so I was still stuck.

I guess I'll go over a couple of things.

Ok, last thing I remember…hitting the bathroom floor. Because…I got shot? In the ribs, maybe? But what about my neck? And that old lady…what was her problem? But how did I get in here? Someone apparently found me here, kidnapped me, and decided to torture me.

Then it occurred to me. What about Tadase? Crap, I hope he wasn't still waiting for me to get my food. Hopefully he isn't that stupid. Why did this all have to happen on my date with him? Then I thought about why he asked me out in the first place.

*Flashback- 3:07 pm Amu's school **(A/N: I forgot the name..GOSH .)***

I walked down with Yaya toward the garden. We were talking about school.

"I can't believe I have so much homework, it's totally unfair." I said.

"Ha! Yaya only has to answer 2 questions for her math!!" She stated proudly.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered. Yaya was only in 5th grade, I was in 6th. I remembered when I was in Yaya's position with almost no homework at all. Still, Yaya still acted younger than I was, so I never thought of it too harshly that she got less than me.

We walked through the entrance, while Yaya told me all about someone in her class that had this embarrassing accident that everyone got a kick out of. I laughed a bit myself. We trudged toward the table and waited patiently for Rima and Tadase.

Of course, Kairi was there already. He was shuffling through some statistics books, and scribbling things down on his notepad. He didn't acknowledge we were here. It's like he made a wall isolating himself from the whole group…well…Yaya and I.

"Sanjo."

Kairi didn't even seem to hear. I just decided to give up since Rima approached us ever so stealthily. Her curls were glittering in the sunlight, as if they were made of sparkling honey. She smiled at me and took a seat on my left.

"Hey Amu." She said.

"Hi Rima." Kairi randomly blurted. He lifted his face and smiled at Rima and I. His face was all red, and his eyebrows were furrowed together just a bit, his glasses pushed up to his eyes. He seemed to notice me for the first time and said, "Konichiwa Hinamori-san." **(A/N: How do you spell that again? .)**

"Ah, here is Hotori." He murmured, then dived into his research again, while muttering numbers to himself.

Tadase walked over and took the seat next to Rima and Yaya.

"Hello everyone. Thanks for coming. We have a lot to discuss today so please listen with eyes and ears." He said. His eyes fluttered to me. I still had a crush on Tadase, ever since the school years started, and whenever things like this happened, I usually over-reacted.

"Y-yes Tadase-kun." I stuttered. I felt like an idiot saying that. I knew it was a rhetorical question.

He smiled at me, and started to tell us about a new plan Easter had formed. Apparently, their alliance was developing a new weapon to select a person and extract the X egg without them feeling or seeing anything, and anyone around them couldn't tell what was happening. But the scientists didn't even think of trying to keep it from letting people with charas see it.

"Where did you get this kind of information, Hotori?" Kairi asked. When he asked it, I seemed a bit curious too. Normally, it would take us weeks to find out things like that, along with fighting a couple of Easter's henchmen.

"I heard spies outside our house yesterday, trying to capture Kiseki." Tadase replied a little hesitantly.

Kiseki just grumbled. I hadn't even noticed anyone's charas. KusuKusu was reading a manga. Musashi was in his egg sleeping. Pepe was crying but it was muffled by Yaya's hand squeezing her. Miki, Ran, and Suu were playing tag together in one of the rose bushes. Ran was it, and Miki was watching Suu run away from Ran.

"Ok, we will scout next week unless someone is missing." Tadase continued. "That is all, you are dismissed."

Everyone got up except for Tadase, who was fumbling with his fingers as his head was down. I started to leave, but Tadase tugged the end of my shirt. I looked down and he said, "Can I talk to you for a bit Hinamori-san?"

"S-sure." Curse my infernal stuttering!! Tadase smiled, rose out of his seat, and led me to a quiet area of the garden. A little fountain bubbled there ever so lightly, and the fragrance was so beautiful.

"Uh, Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked sheepishly.

"Y-y-yes Tadase-kun?"

"I brought you here…to…ask if you wanted…" He stopped. "Sorry. Let me try that again. Amu…is it OK if I call you that?" He asked.

I nodded my head. He continued, "Well, I was wondering if…you would go out with me on Friday."

There were a few seconds of silence. Tadase never even talked to me that much and now he wants to ask me out on a date?! This is too good to be true.

I pinched my arm. HAHAAAH I'M NOT DREAMING!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!! I quickly changed into cool and spicy attitude.

"Yeah sure, T-tadase-kun." I said. How could I be stuttering in Cool and Spicy tone? It's never happened before…

Tadase smiled a smile that could have torn me into pieces. I decided that since he just asked me out I wouldn't go down that road. He held my hand and smiled at me. I blushed a billion shades of pink. I'm so glad he asked me out. I want to be with Tadase forever. But a little string of doubt rested in my mind, that this was something else other than a date. I just pushed it aside, and checked my wrist watch.

"Uhh…Tadase, I need to get home." I said reluctantly.

"That's fine Amu, just remember our date, okay?" His eyes melted my heart.

"Y-yeah." I said.

He kissed my palm gently and watched me leave with Ran, Miki, and Suu.

"HE DID WHAT!!!" Ran was so excited, I think she was over-reacting just a bit.

"Yeah, he asked me out." I smiled. Miki drew a picture of Tadase and I with hearts surrounded by us. I snatched the picture away and started strangling her.

"OKAY!! –cough- LET GO!!!" She yelled.

"YOU ARE GROUNDED FROM YOUR SKETCH BOOK UNLESS I NEED IT FOR AN EMERGENCY!!!!!" I snapped.

"Amu, desu. Don't be so harsh on Miki. Charas are useless without their items. If you took away my whisk, I wouldn't be able to do the job I was created to do." She burst out her puppy dog eyes.

"F…Fine." I agreed. I acidly threw Miki's sketch book hoping she wouldn't catch it, but she did.

I walked the rest of the way home with my charas. It was a beautiful Wednesday afternoon. The cherry trees blossomed and the bakeries let out a delicious warm scent. I took a deep breath and forgot all my fears. Besides, what could be so bad about today?

*End of Flashback*

Just out of nowhere? I wished I'd stuck to the doubt. But what if it really wasn't Tadase who set me up? What if someone else helped? Tadase wouldn't do that, I mean, if he was working for Easter we would have found out.

Suddenly, my sleepiness filtered. My eyes lifted gently. The puddle of blood from my ribs was all dried on the metallic floor. I would have stretched, but my ribs were still iffy. I behind me, but all I saw was a metal wall. I searched the room for Ikuto.

_He couldn't just have escaped that easily, could he? _I thought. _I mean, the room is lined with metal walls. There's no easy escape._

"Oh really?" Ikuto whispered in my ear.

I would have jumped so high that Chuck Norris would have a hard time beating that height, but I just used my hands for self defense and smacked Ikuto in the nose unintentionally.

He yelped in pain. "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" He growled.

I gave him the don't-ask-me-what-that-was-all-about-because-I-just-appeared-here-after-I-broke-my-ribs-and-you-were-holding-me-so-tell-me-what-the-hell-happened-or-else-I-will-do-that-again-are-we-clear look.

"Ok, look. Let me explain. Keep in mind though that I'm completely innocent here…" His eyes were serious.

He sighed. "I was at a diner just having a good Tuesday morning breakfast. One of Easter's secretaries came and sat next to me. We had breakfast together, but we didn't talk. After we finished, she paid my bill and motioned me to follow her. Some of Easter's henchmen were outside and shoved me into the lady's car. She took me to this stupid restaurant and locked me inside this cell, which I'm still not sure where it's located. I've been in here for 4 days Amu. They barely feed me anything and they're idiots. Tonight at about 8:00…" He checked his watch. "Last night rather, at about 8, you were thrown inside here and you were bleeding. At first I thought you were dead, but you started talking. I set you up right here" He pointed to where I was. "and tried to keep the blood from coming out of your body. Oh and by the way, your perfume smells dreadful."

I stared at him, completely speechless. At first, I was mad. Mad because Ikuto has never done anything to deserve this. Mad because I was trapped in here. But then my emotions changed. There was happiness, that I was still alive, that I wasn't alone. Pitiful. Completely Pitiful.

"But…what about the gunshots…and my…" My hands shifted toward my neck. I felt a little prick of where a needle used to be. Sleeping drugs, I guessed.

"What gunshots?" Ikuto asked.

I stared at him like he was missing the worst part of my story. "Didn't you hear? There were gunshots at the restaurant, right about the time I…I-" My brain was all scrambled. What happened before the gunshots? That old lady…did she stab me with the needle?

"Well, I didn't hear." Ikuto muttered.

I stared at the ground hopelessly. What was I going to do? There has to be a way out of here. I looked down at my feet. One of my heels were missing. I wish my charas would have come. It's so lonely, and I need to get out of here.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are we going to do IF WE DON'T GET OUT OF HERE NOW AND WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO WITH US IF WE DON'T GET OUT NOW???" I snapped.

"Hmm…Well, if there was a way out, I think I would have spotted it by now Amu." Ikuto murmured.

I slumped in my corner. _There has to be a way. _I thought. _There has to be a way…_

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!! OK THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW SORRY THE CHAPTERS WERE SO SHORT I TRIED TO MAKE THIS ONE LONGER BUT IT TOOK ME LONGER SO YEAH. THANKS FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISHES!!!!! :) AND HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE AN AWESOME WEEK. TODAY WAS HIPPY DAY AT OUR SCHOOL, SINCE IT'S HOMECOMING ...I know right…random…please R&R. :]**

**Jason: Or else.**


	5. Stuck

**Yes I'm sure you hate me now for not updating sooner. And, as always, I have excuses..:**

**a. School**

**b. Homework**

**c. Play Practice**

**d. Volleyball**

**e. My house was getting hard wood flooring in the same room my computer was day I started writing chap 5 so we had to disconnect my computer.**

**f. lack of imagination.**

**g. I got stress. But skipped a day of school ftw.**

**So there you have it. Sorry I didn't update sooner I've been kind of trying to raise my grades so that (for me) means studying more and doing more extra credit and crap like that. Oh and heres the cherry on the crapsickle of my life. I have curfew now. *anger***

**So all in all, I'm sorry I couldn't update. You don't even have to review haha.**

**So yeah. Thanks for bearing with me. ;)**

**Now here's chapter 5:**

**Tadase POV (btw, backround in this is just after Amu started talking to the elderly woman in the bathroom):**

Checking my watch again, I sighed. 2 minutes passed since Amu is gone. This better work.

"_you just haven't been Tadase anymore" _I heard Kiseki repeat in my mind.

Whatever. Kiseki doesn't really know me anyway. I waited 3 more minutes until I left the booth. The food had not arrived yet.

And it never would.

I walked across the way Amu had gone, and into the men's restroom. I counted 3 stalls over, and knocked on the door. No reply. I shuffled in and locked the door. As I sat down, a key went under the stall.

_Going as planned. _I said in my mind.

I picked up the key and turned toward the door and unlocked it. I went over to the sinks and bent down, shoving the key into a key hole under the sink. A little square-shaped door opened where I put the key in.

I took the key and dropped it into my pocket.

_Great. _I commented. _My favorite part, shoving my 5'5 body into a 2 foot opening._

**Amu POV (back to normal time):**

So I was here.

In a room.

With my prison roommate.

Who happens to be my worst enemy.

Slash perverted blue cat.

I hate this.

And for the record, I was still stuck in my stupid little corner. With my stupid little ribs stupidly broken with this stupidly stupid perverted cat stupidly at my side. Stupendous.

"So, you and Tadase?" Ikuto asked.

Oh and I'm currently ignoring everything Ikuto says.

I pressed my lips together.

"How are we ever going to clean up all that dried blood on you? Tsk tsk tsk…" Ikuto said.

My lips pressed harder.

"There's no sinks we could wash it off at."

I rolled my eyes. No duh. We're in a solid cold metal lined room which is completely blank of any hygiene products or…well everything and anything.

"No showers."

If my lips weren't pressed so hard already, I could have pressed harder.

"I could lick it off of you if you want." He said. I know he was smirking.

"You are a sick pervert!!!" I retorted.

"Aww. That hurts Amu." He said with mock sadness.

"Good, that's what I was aiming for."

"Oh Amu, always aiming for me." He purred.

I knew if I said more than he would play with my words.

"So what are we going to do today?" He asked cheerfully.

"Well why don't we try to escape?" I grumbled.

"In your condition?" He said, emphasizing my ribs.

I sighed. "Fine, why don't you try to find a way to escape so I can get medical attention ASAP." I said.

"In your condition?" He repeated.

"WHY DOES MY CONDITON MATTER AT ALL!!??" I shouted.

"You need your medical attention, and I'm giving it to you." He said, rubbing my arm.

I gave him my "If looks could kill" face.

He would have seen it, if I wasn't in the position where I was in a limping sit, and he was behind me, supporting it.

"So how long have we been here?" I asked.

"Well, I've been here for atleast 3 days. You, probably under a day." He said.

"3 days!!" I exclaimed, "How are you alive!!!??"

"Amu," He said gently, "It's not like they don't feed you or anything.."

"They?" I asked.

He sighed. "Easter henchmen, they give you a little water and some leftover scraps of food. They don't want their prisoners dead."

"I wonder why." I mumbled. My hands nonchalantly rubbed my broken area. I winced slightly.

He must've caught that. "Here let me help." Ikuto lightly got up and laid my back against the steel cold wall. He sat next to me one knee up and the other flat on the ground. His eyes were closed and he gently breathed in and out. He looked like a little kid. I smirked.

I tried to sleep again, but failed. I just stared up at the ceiling of the impenetrable box we were shut into.

_This might take longer than I thought…_

**Tadase POV:**

Great.

I'm stuck.

This is just a crap sundae. Who thought that this would be easy to get through?

And don't say Gozen.

I tried to wriggle my hand out beneath my chest. No use.

Then the ventilation started to come on. It was blowing right in my face. Now that I couldn't see due to the airflow punching me, I started yelling the code, "354!!"

Suddenly the wall in front of me collapsed and a giant hairy arm grabbed my wrist.

_This must be Hugo. _I thought.

The monkey man pulled me out and for the first time today I got a glimpse of the stars.

"You Tadase, right?" The man asked.

"Hugo?" I asked.

"Here," He said, counting one-hundred dollar bills **(A/N: Sorry, I didn't want to get into the whole calculate the Japanese money into American money business.)**, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9-hundred dollars." He laid the wad of cash into the hand that he was holding. "Good job, kid."

"Thanks." I murmured as I walked down the dark street.

Kiseki stumbled behind me. "Wait!!" He called, but I wasn't waiting for anyone. I had to get to Easter. Finally he caught up with me. "Do you know what you've done Tadase?? You've just betrayed the Guardians, your parents, and me!!"

"I told you not to follow me, Kiseki."

"Well I broke the rules, go put me in jail, I don't care. But Tadase," He floated in front of me, "Does it really matter about what you want? Easter's head director lied. By doing this you won't get more powerful. Was it really worth betraying your friend?" He asked.

I didn't give it a second thought. "Yes."

And with that, I walked up to the Easter Headquarters.

**Amu POV:**

I just sat there. For 5 hours. My ribs ached. My eyes threatened to close if I let my guard down.

_There has to be a way out of here._ I thought. _Ikuto said they feed their prisoners. That door has to open some time._

I stared back at the pacing Ikuto. He was deep in thought, as if he was trying to remember something deeply lodged in his brain.

"Anything?" I asked

"Not really. If you count using you as a way to get out." He said.

"What do you mean 'use me'?" I asked confused.

"Well, if all the weights I've been lifting pay off, and if your head is as big as you think it is," He smirked. "Then I could probably use your head as a way to smash through the walls."

"YOU ARE NOT USING MY HEAD AS A SMASHING TOOL!!!!!!"

"You'll only get a few minor concussions…" He mumbled.

"That might just be the worst idea. EVER." I commented.

He stopped pacing. "You have anything better?" Ikuto asked.

I developed a sudden interest in my shoes. Ikuto just sighed and resumed pacing.

"What if we…no. Too many explosives." He muttered to himself.

Out of nowhere, a slit in the wall opened and a ripped up piece of turkey slid through. Then a baggie with what looked like brown liquid, and a couple bits of a protein bar.

The wall slit closed up and Ikuto went to the little pile of food and knelt down. He took one bit of the protein bar and pondered it. He took the turkey and compared it to the protein bar. Disgruntled, he set down both of them and picked up the bag. It looked extremely disgusting, from all the way across the room where I was planted. I'm sure it didn't look any better from up where Ikuto was standing.

Then it looked as if the light of the world was in Ikuto's eyes. If I had an active imagination, I would've probably seen a light bulb form above his head.

He looked at me with beady eyes and said, "I know how to get out of here.

**NAAAANANNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Cliff hanger. I suck at cliff hangers though. I kept adding to this story. I was originally going to stop at the part where Tadase is facing the Easter Headquarters, but it seemed to short. So I hope you like this, currently working on chapter 6. I get to hand out candy for Halloween (but for the high schoolers, we hand out stale oatmeal bars). ;]**

**Thanks for reading hope you guys have fun at Halloween tonight!! Be safe.**

**Mahalo.**


	6. That Isn't Water

**HEEELLOOO!!!!! :) THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING MY STORY, NOW HERE IS CHAPPY SIX. **

**~~Please R&R~~ Thanx 3**

**YANKEEES WONNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD ―runs off dancing in circles as you stare at me in disbelief—**

**Tadase POV:**

As I was reaching the 37th floor of Easter's Headquarters, I thought about what Kiseki said to me.

"_Was it really worth betraying your friends?" _I heard him repeat in my mind. _"Easter's director lied. You won't get more powerful." _

Money is the first step to gaining power isn't it? That's how most businesses start, right?

"_You've just betrayed the Guardians, your parents, and me!!!"_

Well, I know I betrayed the Guardians. But they won't ever find out. They'll think that Easter captured her. But what if we actually find her? Will she know what happened? That _I _betrayed _her_?

The director told me not to worry about that. Easter would have to worry about that. Maybe I could just stall the Guardians a bit, until they're finished with Amu. I could just say…she went on vacation or something. Yeah. That'll work.

The familiar _ding _rang in my ears as the elevator doors opened into a large carpeted hallway. Doors were on both sides of the hall, all familiar in shape, size, and color. Each of them had a number on it. I knew they were experimenting offices, because the director gave me a tour around the headquarters. I strutted down the hallway in search of a certain door. E23, E24, E25, E26…the director's room. I pushed the door open and stepped inside. The lights in the room were off, with the exception of one lamp turned on. The director's face shown in the dim lamplight, a smile across her face.

It wasn't a happy smile, it was a smile of which pure betrayal shone in. I gulped and walked toward the desk.

"So, Mr. Hotori…you have come back. Hopefully successful?" Her nails-on-chalkboard voice rang in my ears.

I nodded. "Yes, Ms. Hinamori is captured, Madame." I said.

"Ah well. That is wonderful." I could hear the smile in her voice. "That's all for now, unless you're interested in another mission…"

**Amu POV:**

"So let me get this straight…" I said. "You 'heard a key' unlock a part of the wall, and that's how the food came in."

Ikuto nodded.

"So," I continued. "since everything that uses a key always has a little bit of space for the opening to open, then you could tear the bag up into a thin piece, shove it through the crack, and hopefully, if the key just so happens to be on a string that's connected to the opening, manage to wrap the bag around the key, and pull it into the keyhole, twist the key, and let ourselves out through a little opening." I said.

"Yup." Ikuto said, full of pride.

"And how do you expect us to get through that little crack?" I asked bewildered.

"I don't expect us to get through it." He said. "Yoru can hear me from 10 miles away. Hopefully he could get us out by me chara changing with him."

"And if he doesn't…?" I asked

"Then we're screwed." He said, and sat down with his back to the wall.

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Ikuto asked.

I pointed my finger at my ribs. "Did you forget?"

"Amu, Amu, Amu…" He said, "I'm always skilled in carrying people. I'm as skillful as a cat."

"_You're _carrying _me?" _I asked in disbelief. I could barely handle it when Ikuto was supporting me when I first got here, but him holding me?? No.

"Of course, bridal style." He said with a smirk, raising his eyebrows twice.

"If I could walk, I would go over there and smack you." I stated.

"Oh Amu, I'll go over there and let you smack me, if you want." He purred.

I just rolled my eyes.

I looked at the baggie of water, which didn't really even look like water. It was brown, had little chunks of I don't even know, and had a little hole in it where the water was squirting out like a mini fountain, which was, in my opinion, very fun to watch. But if you were dying of thirst like I was, you wouldn't have understood how awesome it looked. I for one, couldn't go over there and drink it, so I just stood put in my little corner.

"So, are you up for the plan?" He asked.

"Sure." Sarcastically said, on my part.

"Good then, because I'm starting now."

I stared at him for a few seconds. "Don't you want to plan that out more?" I asked.

He thought about that.

"Nope." He simply said, and picked up the baggie with the odious brown water. Now I'm not exaggerating the word "odious". Let me, for the privilege of your disgusted face from my unsettling mental picture, tell you what I mean. If you take a sandwich bag…go on take it. Then throw it on the ground. Then, feed it to your dog. When your dog finds out that it isn't a doggie treat and spits it out, throw the spit-covered bag in some dirt and roll it around. Then, bury it and come back in 3 days and roll it in your trash can. Now you have the bag.

For the water, put the water in a Styrofoam cup. Fill it about half way. Then, seal it with a lid…that fits. After you do that, put the water in your oven, and set the timer for 450°F for 30 minutes. While that is in the oven, fill your icemaker with dirt, or mud. When the Styrofoam catches on fire, throw some hot water on the cup ala flambé, and throw the water from the oven in the icemaker. Leave for about 3 weeks. Then come back and get whatever is left in your icemaker and put it in a bag and fill it with toilet water.

OH THE JOY!

Sarcasm intended.

Continuing, Ikuto emptied some water in his hand and sorted out what wasn't water. Which was a lot, by the way. He drank the water and repeated again until the bag was now half empty. He slid the bag over to me. I pondered it. It was 3 feet away from my feet so I couldn't exactly grab it. "Well, grab it." He said.

"How?" I retorted.

He rolled his eyes and stepped over to the bag. He picked it up and flung it on my left leg. It started leaking a little. I bent over and snatched it up. Covering the hole, I opened the bag and repeated what Ikuto did. I never realized how dry my mouth was until I had the first sip. It was a terrible taste that will forever be wedged in my mind, but I was so thirsty I didn't even sort the water from the dirt. Of course, that made me spit out the dirt that was inside my mouth, and then my tongue was lavished with little rocks. I finished drinking and set the bag on my lap.

"Good, now I just have to…" Ikuto grabbed the bag and started murmuring to himself.

I watched him. He took the bag apart by ripping one of the sides off the zipped top. Then he took the other side off, and the zipped part came off. He then took the zipped part and stuffed the bag inside of it, and zipped the bag up, except for the middle. He pulled the bag through the zipped part so it made two little flaps on the side of the zipper. Ikuto then took one flap and tied it to the other to make a little pouch. He turned and smiled at me waiting for an applause.

"How did you even think of that?" I asked, a little amazed.

"Well there was this one time when I was with Utau and she locked me in her room to play Barbie with her―" He shuddered. I smirked.

Then I remembered who I saw when I was running to get to Tadase.

"Hey Ikuto…" I started.

He looked up at me. "Hm?"

"Well, when I was going to go out with Tadase―"

"Hah! I knew it!" He proudly announced.

I just stared at him blankly. "Continue…" He muttered

"When I was going to the park to go out with Tadase…" I began. He smirked. "If you don't wipe that smirk off your face I will." I said. He smirked wider.

I sighed. "I saw Utau."

His smirk lessened a little. "So?"

"Well I saw her with this guy..He goes to my school. His name is Kukai." I said lightly.

"And?"

"Well I thought you might want to know." I mumbled.

"I haven't seen my sister in a while and I intend to keep it that way, Amu." He grumbled.

"W-why?" I asked. Ikuto really loved his sister, but not like love love like family love. Sometimes he came to my balcony and we'd talk about his childhood with Utau. Tadase was a touchy subject with him, though. I never talked about it with him though. But why did he smirk when I said I was going out with him?

He sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it now, maybe some other time. Right now," He said, "We've got to focus on getting out of this hellhole.

**THANKYOUFORREADING!!!!!!! :) **

**PLEASE R&R REMEMBER IF YOU WANT ME TO ADD SOME STUFF IN MY STORY GO AHEAD AND POST IT IN THE REVIEWS, I'M OPEN TO ALL SUGGESTIONS!!!!!!! :]**

**AND PLEASE CHECK OUT THE SUMMARY FOR MY LATEST STORY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! IT'S ON MY PROFILE PAGE, ITS CALLED "How I Spent My Summer". I'M THINKING OF UPDATING THIS STORY EVERY OTHER WEEK, AND THEN "The Great Escape" EVERY OTHER WEEK TOO. **

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! IT WILL HELP ME DECIDE WHAT TO UPDATE!!**

**Ps: Yankees own.;)**


	7. What Just Happened?

**I am so so so so so so so sorry for this extremely inexcusable late update. It is totally profound, and I still hate myself for not updating sooner. Gomen!!!! I have been so busy with school, I have to memorize 6****th**** grade easy, 6****th**** grade medium, 6****th**** grade hard, 7****th**** grade easy, 7****th**** grade medium, 7****th**** grade hard, 8****th**** grade easy, 8****th**** grade medium, 8****th**** grade hard words for the spelling bee that I now hate myself for applying to. And on top of that I had to study 3 hours each day studying for my stupid finals and then when I had my finals I had half days, but when I got home I had to study MORE. –sigh-. And then I just wanted to use my vacation as a time of rest, but coincidentally, that didn't happen either. Long story short, I am so pissed and so tired and I just want to get this chapter out so people won't hate me. :x**

**Gomensai again! You don't even have to review!!!!!!!!!!! I don't care. I just finished blowing off some steam with my friend, so I'm ok with it. Please enjoy The Great Escape! Chapter 7.**

**Amu POV:**

After another try, the key clinked down on the door again, proving that Ikuto had failed.

Again…

"Damn it." He grumbled disgruntled.

I sighed, and he shoved the bag through the crack…**(A/N: hah I was reading this again and it sounded kinda funny xD)**

Again…

This was getting old. What was that, like the 20th time he tried? Sigh.

"I have complete certainty that the bag won't grab the key anytime soon. And if it did, then how would you be able to shove it in the keyhole anyway? We have to think of something else, Ikuto." I said lightly, impatience boiling in my voice.

"It'll work!!" He yelled. I winced at the sound of him. The key clinked against the door again. His jaw tightened. "It'll work…" He whispered, a little desperate, his nerves fraying.

I kept my mouth shut. What else could we do? I mean, it was hard enough to think up _that_ idea. Wow, when was the last time I ate? My stomach seemed to ask the same question, grumbling demonically. I tore a piece of turkey off that Ikuto had thrown to me earlier, and shoved it in my mouth.

He kept trying, I kept sighing **(A/N: ughh. I am so lame at rhyming. You should see me at school :[] )**. I half-heartedly hoped that my charas would sense something wrong. Not like they haven't already. However, they haven't seemed to make any progress towards saving us. Neither has Tadase…what was up with him anyway? Just asking me out on a random occasion? Pff.

_No._ I told myself. He didn't do anything. Why would he set me up? He's one of the nicest people I've met, ever. And plus, he's with the guardians, so why would he turn on them?

_Well, he also likes power_.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, with my eyes closed. I was breathing heavily and my eyebrows were furrowed together. Realizing what I had just done, I clasped my hand over my mouth in extreme embarrassment. My eyes fluttered open to Ikuto staring at me bewildered. I smiled sheepishly. He just rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit.

"Amu, when will you introduce me to your friends?" He asked stupidly.

"Oh shut up you stupid cat." I muttered. He just smirked and drew his attention towards the baggie apparatus.

I blankly watched him fail, once, twice, three times, until my eyes gave up on me. They slowly became acquainted with the bottom of my eyelids. My body turned numb and my breathing calmed to a slow melody. The last thing I heard was the key clicking against the metal wall.

**Ikuto POV:**

You know, this is a waste of time. I have to think of something else. I mean, there must be something here that's right under my nose that can get Amu and I out of this living hell.

_Amu and I. _

I smirked, and peeked over at Amu. She was sleeping, how cute. It would be even cuter if her arms weren't stained with blood, of course. However, they didn't even bother to give us a sink, and I wasn't going to pour that brown liquid all over her. I shuddered at the thought.

"Once more, and if it fails, I'm using another strategy." I muttered. I actually didn't know what I was going to do for "another strategy", but I refrained from thinking about it and tried to pick the key up.

I could hear Amu snoring in her sleep and I started to chuckle. She reminds me of Yoru…

…Wait did I seriously just say that? Ok Ikuto stop, just focus.

I couldn't focus though. Amu was so loud that it was hard to even hear myself mentally speaking. I started to laugh. She's such a weird girl.

_Click_

My laughing silenced. My happiness turned into anger. I take my mind of something for a few seconds, and then I lose my pl-

…

The sound from the key hitting against the hard metal wasn't from the outside.

It was from the inside.

I stood there and stared,

and stared

and stared.

My eyes started to widen. My heart skipped a beat. My mind went blank. My fingers trembled as I reached out for the key that stuck out from the bottom of the crack. I touched it.

"Muuuhhh…" I mumbled.

What the hell was that.

I really didn't care. A smirk replaced my hanging jaw. I turned toward Amu. She was still asleep, and even though I was so happy I could have wet my pants, I didn't want to wake her up. I looked back at the key, extremely content of my most recent accomplishment.

But why didn't I unlock the space in the wall right now? Didn't I want to get out of here now? Did I really become attached to this little pink haired freak? **(A/N: Don't get the wrong idea of the word "freak" here people, I'm just trying to work a playful side of that word)**We hadn't spent much time together, most of the time that we had was just me trying to flip the key, and her sleeping.

Not that I had a problem with her sleeping. She needed it. I would have been spending my time sleeping if I had a couple of broken ribs. I'm getting side tracked again. So why didn't I just unlock the space now? I slumped against the hard metal wall, fiddling with the key that was as hard and cold as the metal prison. I looked over at Amu again. She stopped snoring, and her face seemed more relaxed.

Was it because she seemed like just a lost child? She didn't ask for this, but neither did I. We seem like runaways almost, acquainted by fate. Maybe not fate. No, that sounds romantic, and Amu and I aren't lovers so I'm not leaning towards that.

I just stared at her while thinking about my answer until my eyes started to droop. Gradually, they closed.

The last thing I heard was the key clicking against the metal wall.

**Amu POV (Dream Sequence~ xD):**

A crisp breeze encircled itself across my body. I was wearing a pink and green vertically striped summer dress that came to about my knees. My pink hair was let down and was billowing in the wind. I was barefoot and my toes were aloft a patch of lime green grass. I looked straight and a gorgeous panorama of mountains lay before me. But the worst of it was…

I was on the edge of a cliff.

An endless fall awaited me at the bottom. The balls of my feet were trying to balance on the edge of the cliff, though, I couldn't move at all. It was extremely difficult to balance myself to not fall into the abyss, but whenever I stopped to rest a little, it seemed like falling would be easier to do. I looked in front of me, momentarily averting my glance from the pit, to see Ikuto standing on the grass in front of me. He reached out his hand. His face was hard as stone.

I didn't want to grab it. I didn't want to. That was how all love stories end up right? When you get vulnerable the person that loves you cradles you until you're nursed back to health, and then they get married. I didn't want to get married to Ikuto.

But, the hand was tantalizing. I stared at it wistfully, but then out of the corner of my eye, something yellow, which must have been a sunflower, caught my attention. I leaned over just a bit not to break my stability, and it was honey colored hair belonging to…Tadase?

He also had an outstretched hand and a smile on his face. The smile was pure, too pure. It made the rest of his features look a little evil. Tadase wasn't standing on grass like Ikuto was. He was standing on this blackened rock pillar in the middle of the crevice, which seemed to be the only thing that was extended upward from the ditch.

Even though Ikuto and Tadase were the probably the same distance across from me, Tadase seemed to be closer. I withdrew a deep breath, staggered, and before I could fall I jumped from the rim to the pillar. I wound my hands around Tadase's back, breathing heavily, and crying a little. I momentarily glanced back at the meadow to see Ikuto with balled fists and an even crueler expression plastered across his face. He stalked off down the hill.

I tried to say sorry, but the words never came out.

**Thanksies for reading !!! Sorry again for the late update, I so fail at updating on time. However, I think I didn't do too bad on this chapter, the dream is an absolute must in the story for it to work out in the end. And uh sorry for the Tadamu there, it's crucial (Amuto romance level at -5% *sweat drop*). Merry Christmas to you guys, happy new year. :) Thanks for reading my story. And OLIVE I love you too happy birthday my little onii-chan all grown up *cries* sorry for the late birthday reply and not answering your emails. I'm sending you a card tomorrow **

**THANK JOO FOR READIING!!!!!!!!!!! :D**


End file.
